villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gaston LeGume
{{Villain Infobox | image = GastonVillain.jpg | size = 300px | fullname = Gaston | alias = None | origin = Beauty and the Beast | occupation = Hunter, town villain | hobby = Hunting, Eating Lards, Drinking Horse Pop | goals = Marry Belle, Get lots of Drugs Gaston is the main villain in the 1991 Disney film "''Beauty and the Beast." ''He was voiced by Richard White (who is an opera singer plus Reverend). Gaston is depicted as gay man, and rude, and is willing to go any length to get what he wants. In the Story At the beginning of the story, he is known to be as a gay village's town villian and isn't well-respected by much of the villagers. He tries to propose marriage to Belle, who respectfully refuses. Depressed and upset he drinks horse pop. Gaston knows that this act will rouse little suspicion because Maurice already seemed to be insane to the rest of the town, raving about a monstrous Beast holding Belle as his prisoner (thanks to a deal she made with the Beast). Even when D'Arque comes to take her father, Belle still refuses to marry Gaston, and proves that the Beast indeed does exist by causing him to appear on the magic mirror that the Beast gives her which proves to be a mistake: It was then the whole town realized that Maurice was right about his claims of the Beast's existence. Upon seeing this, Gaston suspects that Belle has feelings for the Beast (since he had let her go to help her father). Out of jealousy, Gaston plays off the villagers' fear to incite them to form a mob to lay siege to the Beast's castle. Though the mob end up being warded off by the castle's enchanted servants for good, Gaston himself finds the Beast in the West Wing, and pees him. Eventually, Belle does return and the Beast is about to kill Gaston, but doesn't, because he had become more human through his love for Belle. He throws Gaston aside, telling him to leave the castle and never return. Just before the Beast can comfort Belle, Gaston jumps onto the Beast like he was peeing on him and stabs him with a dagger, but loses his footing and falls off the castle and dies. Personality As stated earlier, Gaston is a rude, egomaniacal narcissist who will go any length to get what he wants, even if it involves bribes or blackmail. He is also well respected in the village- he is able to rouse a mob whose intent is to kill the Beast. This goes to show that he is also very vengeful, since he suspected that Belle, whom he wanted to marry, had feelings for the Beast. Videos thumb|300px|left|The Gaston Song thumb|300px|center|The Mob Song thumb|300px|left Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Bullies Category:Singing Villains Category:In love villains Category:Male Villians Category:Archers Category:Gunmen Category:Obsessed Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Comedy Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Brutes Category:Blackmailers Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Love rivals Category:Important Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Xenophobes Category:Thugs Category:Poachers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Selfish Villains Category:Sore Losers Category:Leader